Server Beta
GunColony's beta testing period ran from June 5, 2015 to June 23 of the same year. The server was in 1.8 and well improved from the Alpha. The testing period was ran under the host of Advantage Servers under 1GB of RAM and 20 slots the majority of the beta period. Mob-Arena was the only game mode in beta although there was an extremely buggy pre-Alpha pvp test. Arenas and Classes The available arenas during beta were Starter, Nether, Range, Infection2, Infection,Swamp , Sky land,Island , Arena was also added halfway through the beta test. At the start of the beta test, no classes were added beyond the classes offered in Alpha. However most of the guns were in 3D models. A lot of classes were later added during the beta test. Major Characteristics * The Infection arena was added by Hky 2 days before the beta test started. It had a lot of overpowered camp spots and glitch spots where players can exploit, and there were also some spots where players could be stuck. * A lot of guns had "recoil" when shot without sneaking until the "recoil" removal in June 21. What the "recoil" did is it effectively pushed the player to the opposite direction of their shots. This was very easily exploitable using some fast fire-rate weapons. For example, looking down and shooting with a M60 could make the player escape the lobby in Starter. While most guns' "recoil" were removed in June 21, Dual Desert Eagle remained to have "recoil" until July 16. * The server was updated to 2GB of RAM and therefore 40 slots with a short downtime in June 23 in order to prepare for the release. * Some weapons used unoriginal 3D models from a publicly released resource pack. They were replaced with custom models one by one until June 19, when all modifications were done. * logantheriault was one of the first five players to join Beta test. He is currently a moderator in the server. PvP Pre-Alpha The PvP Pre-Alpha was an extremely buggy pvp test during June 14-16. The major differences to the Alpha PvP are: * The match could only be triggered to start by the owner Hky, although when a player joined it notified the player with "Arena starting in 60". * When a player died, he automatically leave the arena. * Players could join during a match and could even rejoin if the player had died. * There was a 2 minute timer, however if there was only 1 player left in the arena(if everyone else died/left and none joined back) the arena immediately ended and the last person alive was the winner. * Winning a game granted $10 and 17 EXP. If the winner joined multiple times in the match he could get the reward multiple times. * The only arena available was Town Hall Frenzy, which is shown in the image on the right. This image was captured on July 18, however the arena was completely unchanged since the Pre-Alpha and was unused as well.